Muggle Studies
by Crystal Lily
Summary: AU Harry and his friends are somehow transported to another dimensionas muggles. Read as they struggle to fit in. I'm not sure if there's going to be much romance...
1. Dreams

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm not really good at writing stories, so please don't get mad or something if I get something wrong. Harry Potter is going to his fifth year, so you could probably figure out the rest. This is my first D/G fic also, so please review!

Summary: What would happen if the Dream Team and some other students got transported to another dimension… AS MUGGLES?! My first D/G fic. Please R&R!

_As Draco was walking through the forest, he realized that it was a dream. _

_"Oh damn," he said to himself as a figure started walking towards him._

_"Hello Draco," the figure said._

_"Hello father," Draco said coldly._

_"You should know that I'm here to tell you another mission," Lucius said._

_"Yes, I figured that much," Draco snarled at his father._

_"Good. This isn't really a mission though. The Dark Lord is sending Harry Potter and a few other students to another dimension as muggles. You are one of the other students," his father said calmly._

_"What?! I will not go to another dimension with Potter!" Draco screamed at Lucius._

_"You have to  because the Dark Lord thinks- no, knows__ that people will get suspicious if only Harry Potter was missing. So the Dark Lord  thought of bringing his friends with him. But then people would also get suspicious of that, so we decided to bring some students from other houses," Lucius said taking a deep breath at the end of his speech._

_"So you decided to bring me?" Draco asked._

_"I had to, or else people would still get suspicious," Draco's father said._

_"Fine," Draco said sharply, "Will Pansy be there?"_

_"No, The Dark Lord decided that she wasn't needed to go," Lucius said, "You should be happy about that."_

_"Good," Draco said relieved._

_"There will be a few surprises in that world. I will visit you in your dreams to see how everything is ," said Lucius._

_"Wait, why does he need Potter there? To get him out of the way? 'Cause that wouldn't work, you know," Draco said._

_"No, it's so-" he broke off. "I'm not permitted to tell you."_

_"Fine. Then I won't be able to do anything for Him__," Draco said calmly._

_"You won't need to. He has everything under control," Lucius said just as calmly._

_"Fine. How long will we be there for?" asked Draco._

_"The Dark Lord has not decided yet," responded Draco's dad._

_"Whatever. Let me wake up now," Draco demanded._

_"Alright. You should know that you will wake up in another dimension," Lucius replied._

Before Draco could respond to his father, he woke up.

"Shit! Where the hell _am I?!"__ Draco asked himself out loud._

He quickly got out of bed and dressed. He went down the stairs that were located in front of another room near the end of the hall to his left.

As he got down he heard some voices to his right, so he followed them into the dining room.

As he reached the dinning room, he heard a scream. He walked quicker to the dining room. When _he got there, he started screaming too._

AN: Sorry I'm leaving you there and that it's soo short, but I really wanted to send this in. Who was screaming first? Why was Draco screaming? You'll find out in the next chapter! Anywayz, please tell me what you think about this fic. R&R!!

Crystal Lily


	2. Wow Lotsa Screaming

AN: Hi! Sorry the last chapter was soo short. I'll try to make longer this time. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing to do with Harry Potter. Me do own the school and the teacher though.

Last: As he reached the dinning room, he heard a scream. He walked quicker into the dinning room. When _he got there, he started screaming too._

Chapter 2: Wow… Lotsa Screaming 

Why he was screaming, the adults in the room will never know. For all they knew, they had three perfect little boys that started screaming when they saw each other. 

There was their youngest son, Colin. The sweet (AN: And annoying) little boy always carried a camera with him. Then there was the two oldest. The twins. They were fraternal twins, so they looked nothing alike. It was Draco and Harry. Draco with the silvery blond hair that he inherited from his great grandfather Alan and Harry, the one with the jet black hair that he inherited from his mother. Colin had the brown hair that he inherited from his father. 

Harry was the one that was screaming in the dinning room. Why was he screaming? Well, that was because when he went into the dinning room, Colin abruptly took a picture of him in his pajamas. Draco was screaming because he saw _Potter his worst enemy living in the same household as himself. _

When Colin and Harry looked his was they immediately started screaming too. The 'parents' confused and worried, tried to calm things down.

Still wondering why their two fifteen and one fourteen year olds were screaming at the sight of each other, they started to threaten them with stuff so they would shut up. First, they started threatening with computers and video games. When that didn't work, they started getting very worried. All boys like their games, didn't they? 

Then they started threatening them with their friends. That shut them up. They were curious what friends they had in this world. Even though Harry and Colin didn't know where they were, they were still curious to know what friends they had also.

Colin curiously looked up from screaming at Draco to his 'parents'. "What friends?"

"What do you mean 'what friends?', dear?" his 'mother' asked him.

"Um… Well who are our friends?" Colin decided to get right to the point.

Their 'parents' looked perplexed. Then they gave a knowing look to each other. "Oh, I remember now. You still have that bump on your head from bike crash, don't you? Well, no matter. We'll take you to the doctors again today."

"Um, what bump?"

"Don't you remember the bike crash?" his father asked.

"Wh-" "Of course he remembers! Don't you _Colin?" Draco stared at him meaningfully._

"O-of course. Yeah, I remember now, don't worry about it, mom, dad."

"If you're sure."

Harry reassured them. "Yeah, we're sure."

They ate their breakfast and then excused themselves. They still had about an hour before school started so they had a little chat in Harry's room.

"Alright. Are you Colin Creevy and are you Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." 

"Yes. And are you Harry Potter?"

"I wouldn't be asking if you were really who I asked if really weren't Harry Potter, Colin."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Does anyone one of you know where we are?"

Draco looked at them suspiciously. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Harry sighed. "If we wanted to get out of here, I thought that we might need your help."

Draco thought this over in his head. If he helped them, he would be home free. But if he did, he would be helping his enemy.

As if reading his mind, Harry looked at him then said, "Don't think of it as helping your enemy, think of it as going home quicker."

Draco though this over, also. "Alright. I'll help you."

"Good. We'll have to talk about this later though. It's almost time for school."

They all went back to their respective rooms except for Harry since he was already in his.

After they changed, they met in the living room. How they knew it was there is beyond me.

"Do you guys know where the school is or which school we're going to? Do we even know where we are?"

Draco sighed. "No, we don't know where we are Potter."

"Harry, call me Harry if we have to pretend to be brothers."

Draco stiffened. "Fine, _Harry._"

Harry somewhat glared at him. "Alright, are we supposed to walk to school?"

"I think our so called parents are going to drive us," Colin responded.

"Ok. Let's go see where they are, guys."

Draco replied a little distractedly. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok." Colin replied.

The three teenagers walked out of the room and down the hall to where they thought their 'parents' were. When they got there, they found their parents already waiting for them in the car.

"Hurry up now kids! You don't want to be late. Oh by the way, your father and I will be taking a leave of absence tonight to attend a annual party held by his boss, so you can each invite one friend over, alright?" asked their mother.

Harry, Colin and Draco looked at each other for a second and then nodded. 

"Um, sure mom," Harry tried to smile as he got into the car.

"You know, I don't know why you boys were screaming just earlier. You use to get along _so _well. Looked out for each other and always gave each other hugs before bedtime," sighed their mother as all three of them went slightly green.

"Um… I think it's because we watched too much scary movies," Harry tried to explain.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be alright now. Draco dear, remember last year when Colin was about to get stuffed into another garbage can because of that bad bully Spike? It was so good of you to fight for him. I'm very proud of you," smiled their mother into the rear mirror as their father started the engine.

"I don't know what you're talking about _mother_ but I would never help anyone out, never mind this peep-squeak Colin. I'd rather put a hex on him, now that would be-" started Draco when Harry jabbed his elbow into Draco's ribs.

"Excuse me _Harry_, but if I were you, I'd watch where I was putting my elbow," Draco growled.

"Draco-sweetheart, are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" asked their mother.

"No Mother, I don't know what I was saying," Draco tried to smile though what he really felt like was vomit.

Soon they arrived at their school, a high school for muggles to be exact. Painted on part of the wall were the words '**Killmenow Secondary**.' 

"This must be the school we're going to," said Colin as he took out his camera and started taking pictures, when a sudden voice came.

"Hey Colin! Are you ok after that awful bike accident? And why are you taking pictures?" asked a girl that came running over to him.

"Uh… hello, do I know you?" asked Colin in confusion as the girl with blond hair finally reached him.

"Colin, stop fooling around you know ex- did that bike accident make you loose your memory as well? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," said the girl. Colin suddenly had a bad feeling in his guts.

"No, that's not it, it's alright really. What happened? And who are you?" asked Colin.

"Don't you remember me? I sat with you in class and during every lunch hour Colin. I'm Betsy remember?" asked Betsy in a hurt tone of voice.

"RIGHT! I remember now, Betsy, right. I remember you now, I just forgot because I was um… testing you," Colin pretended. 

Betsy smiled, "That's good, you scared me for a second."

Harry and Draco stared on in confusion and then both shook their heads and looked at each other.

"What are you staring at Potter?" Draco hissed in anger.

"Nothing, why were you looking at me then?" asked Harry.

"Like I'd ever look at you," hissed Draco as he quickly turned around and headed toward the school. When he entered, he was greeted by dozens of girls.

"Different place, different dimension, but the same drooling love-sick puppies," Draco hissed as he tried to get through them. Just then, he spotted a red head that looked like someone he had recognized from Hogwarts, but he wasn't quite sure if it was her yet. 

Slowly the red head started to turn the corner and Draco could only catch a glimpse of her before girls clobbered him. _It's her, that's for sure, _thought Draco angrily.

***************************************

Harry was looking around for Draco knowing that Colin was pretty much in safe hands. _Where the hell could he be? _Thought Harry in frustration. Finally he decided to enter the school with or without Draco.

When he entered, he found the most shocking site he had ever seen, a pile of girls over each other, and there seemed to be a person that was trapped under all of them. Deciding it was probably better that he ignored it, he started to walk pass them when he saw her. At least he though it was her. There was a girl with bushy brown hair that was putting and taking some books in and out of her locker. He waited a second longer as he closed her locker and suddenly he became certain.  _Hermione? _Thought Harry as he started to walk again and quicken his pace. But since he wasn't watching where he was going anymore, he accidentally tripped over one of the girls on the ground and came tumbling down onto his face.

"Ow!" said Harry as he got up and started rubbing his nose, when he realized that there was a dark shadow surrounding him. 

Suddenly he heard the shrilly voices of screaming girls. "Harry!" they yelled.

"Different place, different dimension, but the same drooling love-sick puppies," sighed Harry as his last words before he too, was clobbered.

*****************************************

"Hey Ginny. Did you see the guy that looked like Harry that got clobbered?" asked the girl that Harry had seen with the bushy brown hair.

"No, but I think I saw a guy that looked like Malfoy. Where do you think we are anyways?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that we're in the muggle realm," said Hermione.

"I want to go back home, I have no clue what to do here," said Ginny sadly.

"I know what you mean. Do you think anyone else besides us came here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, my brother. It just so happened that he's my brother here too, but he's my stepbrother," said Ginny. 

"Really? I wonder if Harry's here," said Hermione to no one in particular.

"Hey, class starts in two minutes, I better start heading to class. Bye!" smiled Hermione as she quickly ran off.

Two minutes later, the bell rung and the girls finally got off Draco and Harry. 

"Finally!" they both said at the same time.

"What the hell?!" they both yelled again as they stared at each other. They both stayed silent for a moment, afraid the next thing they'd say would be the same thing they other would say.

"Would you-" they both started and then Draco quickly added, "I think class started."

"What class do you think we have and where?" asked Harry.

"How am I supposed to know? I hate muggles," Draco growled.

"No need to have a cow," Harry said, "Let's check our planners or something. I'm sure we have it in here somewhere."

They both looked through their planners and sure enough, they found their schedule.

"Well, I have math first. You?" asked Harry.

"Me too. I have Ms. Hanger, you?" Draco said, trying to get along with Harry.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, it's on the second floor, room 216b." Harry said, leading the way.

They walked through the nearly empty halls and up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, they easily found the classroom they were supposed to be in. There were about ten seconds before the bell rang, so they quickly found a seat. 

The teacher that walked in had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was up to her shoulders. She turned out to be a very nice teacher. Math class went by really fast for Harry and Draco.

After the bell rang, the both hurried to find their next class. As they walked down the hall, they heard a scream. They both wondered what it was with screams.

AN: Hehe. Sorry everyone! But they're right, what _is _with the screams? Maybe there's a reason, maybe there isn't. Anywayz, schools almost out, so I'll have more time to write the chapters. I'm very slow though. 

Here are the reviewers:

Deepu: Thanks for being my first reviewer!! I wasn't expecting someone else to scream too. Well there's more screaming in this chapter!

elen: What are you curious about? Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel of Shadows**: Hehe. Um, here's the next chapter! I hope I'm not too late… Anywayz, thanks for reviewing!

**fallen pheniox**: Hey cuz! Thanks for reviewing!

Hermione: well, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

I actually didn't expect this many reviewers! Anywayz, please review! Ja ne!

Crystal Lily


	3. DrakeyPooh?

AN: Hey people! This is the third chapter of Muggle Studies. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to me.

Last: After the bell rang, they both hurried to find their next class. As they walked down the hall, they heard a scream. They both wondered what it was with screams.

Chapter 3: Drakey-Pooh? 

 Instead of going to their next class, they both went towards the scream. Lot's of other students were going towards the scream also. They both wondered why they weren't worried about getting detention or something. But headed over to the scream first, instead of thinking about it. When they got there, they saw Ginny and some guy cornering her. Harry took about ten seconds before he realized what was going on and took action. While Draco took about five seconds before realizing what was going on since he had seen a lot of moves done by guys trying to be flirtatious like himself at Hogwarts, but didn't move a muscle. He'd rather watch and see what Harry would do. Though something did tug at him for some unknown reason, making him consider helping her.

"Did it hurt?" asked the blond guy with both his arms at the side of her as Ginny stared at him coldly after stopping screaming.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ginny once again, causing nothing but confusion in her mists.

"Wha…? I was just going to ask if it hurt when you fell from heaven," said the guy.

"Oh, that's a really lame pick up line. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY, HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ginny once again as the guy winced slightly.

Suddenly, a fist came onto his face, and hard. He flew half way down the hallway before he hit someone. His nose was bleeding and his lips were cracked slightly. He quickly looked up to see who it was, and meet with the silvery gray eyes. Very uncommon, even rare. Quickly he got up and stared angrily at the guy who had punched him.

"I don't know who you are, but don't you dare harm her!" yelled Harry angrily as Draco smirked. Ginny looked at Harry surprisingly and then turned to see where the guy that had been there before, went. She soon found herself starring into the eye of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"I wasn't harming her!" yelled the guy as he wiped the blood from his lips, though his nose blood was still dripping down his chin.

"Yea right, you might not have been harming her physically, but that flirt line. Now that, is something to be ashamed off. It hurts. A lot. It's an insult to all guys. Especially to a girl with such beauty and remarkable style in fashion," smirked Draco as some girls started to drool. Wishing they were in Ginny's shoes. "That was a lame line, but I'm not wasting my lines on her. She's not worth my time. I could give you some lessons… but it's gonna cost you… a lot," said Draco considering the role of being a… teacher. 

"MALFOY!!! Who's side are you on?!" yelled Harry angrily, snapping Ginny back into reality and realizing she had been insulted.

"Which ever side where I get paid!" yelled Draco as the angry glares began.

"What's going on here?!" came a sudden voice as it made its way through the crowd. Finally appearing in front of Harry and Draco.

"MALFOY!!!!!!!! WHY YOU?! IF YOU HARMED ONE HAIR ON MY SISTER'S HEAD, I SWEAR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ron angrily as he ran up to Draco and start choking him as others watched in wonder. Finally after about five minutes or so, Harry walked over to Ron and stopped him. 

"I think that'll pay back for your betrayal Malfoy. Ron, forget it. It was that guy who was torturing your sister," said Harry as he pointed at the blond guy that was starting to tiptoe away.

"WHY YOU?! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!!!!!" yelled Ron angrily as he chased after the guy and knocked him down, starting to pulverize him.

"You could've took that weasel off me sooner, Potter!" hissed Draco angrily, while rubbing his sore neck.

"Like I said before _DRAKEY-POOH_, it was for pure punishment," said he smirked at Draco, trying to control his laughter.

"Shut up POTTER! No one calls me that but my mother!" yelled Draco angrily, "Well, and that Parkinson, but I swear I told her not to! But does she listen?! _Nooooooo!!!!!!_" 

"You're mother seriously calls you that, DRAKEY-POOH?!" yelled Harry in laughter as he dropped to the ground in laughter. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as well. 

She quickly walked over to him, just to taunt him some more, since Harry couldn't do it in the state he was in. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, "That's soooo cute!!!!!!!!! Wait till I tell everyone about it! I'll even put it into the newspapers! And I know! Just to match that name, I'll even do the honor of painting your room! Bright pink! How does that sound DRAKEY-POOH?!?!?!?!" yelled Ginny as loudly as she could as Draco winced and covered his ears.

He had made a big mistake by letting that little information slip.

Lol. I don't know what else to write… I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Sorry about the wait! Anywayz… REVIEW!!!!! Please?


	4. Complaints

AN: Hey everyone! Yes, I AM alive. I know I haven't updated for about a year… but there is a somewhat good explanation for it… _somewhat_... Well…I was on writers block and sort of a hiatus… then there's school. It's a stupid reason, but ya… and then… I was lazy… hehe. Worst excuse ever, eh? Anywayz… now that that's over, thanks to all that reviewed this! And hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter.

Ok, I know the last chapter was corny, but you'll probably be hearing more corny jokes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP cast….

Last: He had made a big mistake by letting that little information slip.

**Chapter 4: Complaints**

"Crazy teachers from hell." Draco muttered, heaving his now very large school bag over his shoulder. His hair fell into his face as he bent down to tie his shoelace. He muttered some more about crazy teachers and didn't notice the oncoming crowd of girls waiting for him to go home so they can stalk him…. Again.

Harry walked down the crowded hall and thought about who he should ask over since his 'parents' were out for the night. He sighed thoughtfully. 'I wonder who I should ask over…. And which country are we in? Their accent sure doesn't sound like ours… not that we have it anymore…. Maybe I should ask Hermione…. Or Ron….. hmm… what about Ginny? She does seem to annoy Malfoy a lot…'

While deep in thought he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Ow…" groaned the voice of the person that had fallen down. Harry immediately snapped out of his little daze and looked down at the fallen person.

"Hermione…?" said Harry a little in shock, "Sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going." Harry quickly offered his hand to help her up and she gratefully took it.

"Thanks Harry and you're not the only one doing that," she smiled. "Don't you just love it here right now? I mean all the new things to learn and different places to explore and new things to see…" Hermione sighed as her eyes glazed over.

"Um… speaking of learning, my 'parents' are out for the night. Want to come over tonight and do homework together or something?" he asked.

"Alright, I just need to tell my 'parents' about it first," answered Hermione as she ran over to a pay phone around the corner and called her 'parents' up. After that was done, she gave her attention to Harry once again. "Hey… Harry, I'm going to invite Ginny too alright?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

That night Hermione and Ginny were over at Harry's house.

"Why the hell do we need _'English'_! I speak PERFECT English! There is no use for this rubbish," growled Draco angrily, wishing he had his wand with him at that exact moment so he could kill Harry for inviting Hermione and Ginny over.

"Well, Malfoy... I'm guessing you've never taken English before. It's actually quite simple if you th-" started Hermione.

"Don't even start it Granger. I don't need _'English'_ I can live without it. Now what's this here… History… now THAT seems like something worth looking at," said Draco as he picked up the history text book and looked through it.

"What! This is ALL WRONG! Who ARE these people! There was only one ruler in France and he was King Fredrick! Top wizard known at that time! Not some _'King Louise IV'_ and some other muggle! Has this world gone mad!" growled Draco angrily.

"This is the muggle world Malfoy, if you haven't forgotten!" snapped Ginny, tired of his complaints. He hadn't stopped complaining since he got home from school, and quite frankly, it was getting mighty tiring.

"No one asked for your opinion, Weasley! Now shut the-" Draco said loudly, getting quite frustrated with all the nonsense he had to learn and finish for homework, and with the two girls bothering him in his moment of despair.

"HMM…! I wonder where Colin is." Harry said loudly, trying to break the argument between his two friends and (hopefully) temporal 'brother'. He sighed and then started to really ask himself where Colin really was.

Draco muttered something incoherent and turned away. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged, both hoping nothing too terrible has happened to him.

The front door suddenly swung open with joyful force. "Hey guys!" Colin said cheerfully as he put his shoes away. Ron came in a few seconds afterwards scowling fiercely at Draco.

"Look what the _weasel _dragged in." Draco sneered.

"You called, _drakey-pooh?_" Ron sneered right back at him. And so, a glaring contest began.

Harry sighed and motioned to the others. "You guys want to come upstairs to explore? We haven't seen much of the house yet." He said quietly, careful to not disturb the two feuding enemies.

The other three nodded and followed the hero up the stairs leaving the other two glaring at each other.

Colin looked around the big hallway and exclaimed loudly, "Wow! I didn't even notice how nice it looks up here since we were in a hurry this morning!" He peered into his room since it was right across from the stairway. Harry readily agreed with Colin, nodding his head.

The hall was a light shade of blue with a lot of picture frames hanging up on the walls. The frames varied in size but the pictures inside told them that Colin, Harry, and Draco really did live here since they were little kids. There were five doors lining the walls. One door was at the very end of the hall, which they assumed to be their parents' room, and two other doors on either side of the walls. Facing their parents' room, on the right were Draco and Harry's rooms, and on the left, was the bathroom and Colin's room.

"Well, we could check out my room if you guys want?" Harry suggested while shrugging his shoulders. He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hey… Do you guys hear that? It sounds like screaming…"

The others listened carefully, trying to make out any noise out of the ordinary. Soon all of their heads were turned in the direction of the front of the house where they all heard screaming. They all glanced at each other decidedly. "Well, I guess we should check it out?" Colin asked rhetorically as the others nodded along. What they saw made Harry want to be six feet underground.

AN: Yup… that's all for now… I've run out of brainpower to write anymore.. hehe. I know I said this chapter would come out sooner… but, well…


	5. Pointlessness and Messy Rooms

AN: Ok… I'm back… I was actually considering scrapping this….but my sister liked it and she really wanted me to continue. My writing style is probably a lot different from two years ago…. Wow so long… sorry. Just so you know, the next chapter might take just as long.

**LAST**

"Well, we could check out my room if you guys want?" Harry suggested while shrugging his shoulders. He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hey… Do you guys hear that? It sounds like screaming…"

The others listened carefully, trying to make out any noise out of the ordinary. Soon all of their heads were turned in the direction of the front of the house where they all heard screaming. They all glanced at each other decidedly. "Well, I guess we should check it out?" Colin asked rhetorically as the others nodded along. What they saw outside made Harry want to be six feet underground.

Chapter 5: Pointlessness and Messy Rooms

To Harry, the scene they came down to was horrifying. The four of them halted at the foot of the stairway, shocked.

"Hey, what about this one, huh?" Ron teased. "You sure looked comfortable." He was waving around a photo album with a picture of Harry and Draco sleeping next to each other snuggling a little bit. They looked around five or six years old.

Draco was screaming obscenities and throwing random objects at Ron, and really, Harry felt like doing the same. He looked around the living room and grimaced at the mess. Their textbooks were strewn on the ground, pictures were upturned, and pillows were now flying. Their parents will probably be back in a few hours, and Harry knew that while it wouldn't take them very long to clean up the mess now, Ron and Draco had a tendency to fight ever other minute.

Hermione was the first one to snap out of her shock of seeing such a messy room. Well, now she knew what would happen if they didn't have their wands. She supposed this was better than them hexing each other until neither one was recognizable. She quickly tried to settle Ron down. She didn't really know what to do with Draco who was actually the one doing the most damage, but maybe if she stopped the perpetrator he would calm down.

"Ron. Ron. RON! Stop it now! Both of you! Stop acting so immature. I see that even in another dimension you're both still the same. I'm not sure whether I should be relieved or not. In any case, you're both going to have to clean this up. We didn't cause this mess," She pointed to the others who were now recovering, "you did. So the both of you will have to work together."

Ron glared indignantly while Draco scoffed. "You're not my mother, Granger. I don't know what kind of lies they're feeding you at this horrible muggle school, but you are not the boss of me." Draco huffed out. He was still a little winded from all the throwing and chucking and screaming he did, but he was calming down. "What makes you think that I'll work with him, anyhow?"

Ron almost nodded in agreement but caught himself. He didn't agree with Malfoys.

Hermione scowled. What idiots, both of them. "You will clean this up, Draco, because this is your house and your parents will probably be coming home soon, and also because really, you caused most of this mess. And Ron, you'll help because you were provoking him and if Harry gets in trouble for this, I'll never speak to you again."

Harry blinked in surprise. Eh? What did this have to do with him? He looked towards Hermione but she didn't show notice of saying anything out of the ordinary. He decided not to worry about it because Hermione was probably just being herself.

Ron however, decided not to keep quiet. "What does this have to do with Harry?" He asked bluntly.

Hermione blushed, now looking a little flustered. "Well, that is, Harry always seems to attract trouble, and since he's living here, there's a bigger chance of trouble. That's all." She replied unconvincingly. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and attempted to appear nonchalant. Ginny sent her a questioning look, but she ignored it. What was the point of answering it when she herself wasn't exactly sure what was going on?

Harry came to the rescue. "Come on Ron, don't try to change the subject. Hermione's right, you were provoking Draco, so please help him clean it up."

"Hey hey, wait, Scar Boy. When did I agree to this? This is complete nonsense!" Draco ranted loudly. Really, who were they to decide what he was to do!

Harry glared at him. "As Hermione said earlier, you were the one to cause this disaster." He glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "It's getting late and we haven't had dinner yet. Our 'parents'," here, he made bunny ear-quotation marks with his fingers "left us some money for food. I'll go out and get us something to eat. You guys are staying for dinner right?" He addressed the two girls and Ron. All three of them nodded silently.

Harry turned around to go to his room in search of his jacket but Hermione stopped him. "Ah, Harry, I'll come with you. You'll probably need another pair of hands to help you carry the food, right?"

He smiled a little, appreciating her help. "Sure. Just let me grab my coat." And with that he quickly ran up the stairs to his room.

Colin shrugged at the silence, a little uncomfortable. "Well, since Harry and Hermione are going to get food and you guys have to clean up... I'll just go and check out those gaming platforms." the shortest boy in the room said nervously. He thought it was a good excuse to leave and so he excused himself and ran up the stairs after Harry.

A second later Harry came bounding down the stairs. Hermione had already put on her jacket and shoes so she turned to remind Draco and Ron just what they were supposed to do. "Look, I know you don't like each other," She heard one of them mutter 'understatement', but ignored it and continued, "but this is your mess and you will clean it up. If not, there will also be no dinner. And I doubt either of you can cook."

Both of the trouble causing boys blushed a little under her gaze. Draco's blush a little more apparent than Ron's because of his pale skin. Of course, Hermione was once again right on the dot. Draco couldn't cook because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and Ron was naturally clumsy. If he was let into the kitchen to cook, there wouldn't be a kitchen anymore.

Both boys grumbled but set out to clean up, backs facing each other. Hermione smiled in satisfaction then turned to the other girl. "Ginny, can you watch them, and make sure they don't cause a bigger mess?" the older girl asked politely.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Of course. I couldn't let them fight after all your hard work in making them clean up." Hermione smiled back then turned to Harry. Seeing that he was done she and he left the house.

As the door closed behind them, the redheaded girl smiled mischievously.

AN: Ok, this is about 2 pages long. Sorry it was so short. Written just today actually. It wasn't very funny either, was it… and it was really pointless. Sorry. I spellchecked, but I didn't really read it over. If there are any mistakes please tell me. Anywayz, please tell me if my writing now is better than before and how I can improve, please!


End file.
